Sins Of The Father
by sofia313
Summary: "You think I'm proud of what I did to those children? I'm not. It was the most despicable thing I've ever done and I can never make it right. But I can and I will keep them safe. I'm their father."
1. Chapter 1

_"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children." - William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice_

* * *

Louisiana, present day

Carl Langley yawned and tried his best to keep his eyes open. He had been driving for couple of hours; the sun had set a while ago. He wasn't in a good mood, he rarely was. His wife knew better than well how bad his temper could be. Hopefully she would be smart enough to keep her damn mouth shut when he would get home. He yawned again, but suddenly he was fully awake. Someone was standing in the middle of the empty road.

He gasped and hit the breaks, managing to stop the car just before hitting the idiot. Two idiots actually. Kids. A boy and a girl. They were standing in front of his car hand in hand, neither of them looked startled. The boy was a preteen, probably somewhere between 11 and 13 and the girl was a little older. She was wearing some kind of school girl outfit and a cross around her neck, her hair was in pigtails. Carl's heart was pounding for a moment before he managed to calm down and get out of the car.

"What the hell are you morons doing?" he shouted. "Are you out of your damn mind!"

The girl smiled at him, the boy's face remained completely callous. Despite of his anger, Carl couldn't help but to notice how unique face the boy had. Angelic face. His deep blue eyes were carelessly observing Carl.

"Good evening, sir," the girl said politely. She had the same innocent heart shaped face than the boy; she was still holding his hand. "I apologize for any inconvenience, but my brother and I need a ride."

Carl frowned.

"Are you retarded, I almost hit you! Keep that up and the only place you're going is the fucking morgue!"

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't use such language in front of my brother," the girl stated, she was still smiling, but her tone of voice was scolding. "And no, we're not going to the morgue, we're going to New Orleans to see our daddy. He was naughty you see, he grounded us. We didn't like that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Carl snapped.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, she looked at the boy.

"I asked him not to use such language, didn't I? What say you, brother? Does he deserve a third chance?"

Slowly the boy's lips curved into a smile. The creepiest smile Carl had ever seen. The next thing Carl realized was that the boy was in front of him; there were black veins under his eyes.

"What the fuck…"

Carl screamed when the boy suddenly attacked him and bit his neck. The girl giggled when Carl fell down, desperately trying fight the boy off.

"Careful, brother," the girl hummed while grabbing Carl's wrist. "Don't get blood on your shirt."

The girl bit Carl's wrist. That was the last thing he felt. After his heart had stopped beating, the girl pulled away and stood up.

"That, enough, brother," she said calmly, the boy was still sucking Carl's neck.

Reluctantly the boy raised his head and retracted his fangs. Silently they buried the body on the side of the road together.

"There," the girl said cheerfully. "We were good. What daddy doesn't know won't upset him."

The boy stared at the girl.

"No," the girl said firmly. "I'm upset with him too for leaving us, but we won't talk about him like that."

The boy's expression tensed.

"I know, brother," the girl sighed. "I know and…"

She paused when she felt blood pouring out of her nose. The boy took a step towards her.

"It's okay," she muttered and touched her nose. "I'm fine…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when she lost her balance and fell on her knees. The boy was next to her immediately, he rubbed her back in a calming gesture when she started to throw up blood.

"No, no, no… I need daddy…" she murmured weakly. "He can fix this. Please, brother, help me…"

Gently the boy helped her up and guided her to the car, she was leaning on him.

"Thank you," the girl murmured. "Can you drive? I'm not feeling so good."

The boy nodded and helped her in the car. She smiled at him when he got in the driver's seat and started the car. They would be in New Orleans before dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

_1925_

 _Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_

 _Elijah woke up gasping, just like so many times before. The nightmares were more than unpleasant, but he had no right to complain. He deserved this. No, he deserved much more. His bedroom was dark and quiet, with only the faintest light coming through the curtains. He had no idea what time it was, but he guessed an early morning. It didn't really matter. Getting up was the last thing he would have wanted to do. He closed his eyes and sighed, he needed to get up and take care of his responsibilities._

 _They were no doubt hungry already, especially the boy. As unpleasant as it was for Elijah to admit it, he have had some serious difficulties controlling him. Maybe the boy had the face of an angel, but he was a damn devil. Sometimes he kind of reminded Elijah of Kol. Elijah couldn't think about his little brother without feeling a sting in his heart. It had been four years since he had lost his family because of Niklaus and the pain hadn't gotten any easier. He had tried to ease it and ended up causing damage he could never fix._

 _He had killed two children. How could he ever forgive himself for that? He was much worse than Niklaus and Kol. Reluctantly he got up and got dressed. What he really needed right now was a cup of coffee. He headed to the kitchen and smelled the blood. A man's body was lying on the kitchen floor. Two pairs of bite marks. All his efforts to teach them were certainly paying off. He gritted his teeth and made few useless attempts to control himself._

 _"Felix!" he shouted. "Safie! Get in here right this minute!"_

 _He has had enough, those two would be grounded for the next…month? Year? A whole damn decade if that was what it took to teach them. Furiously he marched to their bedroom, they had insisted of sharing one. He was aware how close they were, they spent most of their time together. Safie was probably the only person who Felix cared about, he would have died for her. He had died for her. Elijah's devastating guilt was trying to take over, but he didn't allow that. Those children were his responsibility and he had to be the teacher they needed._

 _"You two are in a lot of trouble…" he started angrily while yanking the door open. The rest of his angry words died when he saw Safie lying in bed. She looked sick, blood was pouring out of her nose and mouth. Felix was beside her, holding her hand and wiping her face with a wet towel._

 _"Safie?" Elijah managed to say._

 _She looked at him weakly and smiled at him._

 _"Hi, daddy."_

 _Felix didn't look at him, but Elijah noticed him tensing. Elijah knew how much the boy hated taking orders. Just like Kol. But to be fair, not even Kol had been this bad at the age of 13._

 _"Oh, Safie," Elijah sighed. "We have talked about this…"_

 _"We were hungry, daddy," the girl replied quietly. "We're sorry for making a mess."_

 _She was giving him her best innocent look and blinking her big eyes. Elijah crossed his arms; he needed to be a harsh teacher._

 _"The mess isn't the point. What did you do wrong?"_

 _Felix slammed his fist on the nightstand and wiped the blood off his sister's cheek._

 _"I know she's not well, but there's a lesson to be learned here," Elijah said firmly and walked over to the bed. "Move aside, Felix."_

 _The boy glared at him, but obeyed when Elijah sat down on the edge of the bed._

 _"Alright, Safie," he sighed and touched the girl's hair. She was almost 17, but she was a small and very thin girl because of the malnourishment. "Let's see. Look at me."_

 _The blood had made her very sick; her body was rejecting it because of her illness. Yet she needed it to live. And she was a newborn who was just learning how to control her hunger. That was a fun dilemma to solve._

 _"Are you ready?" he asked._

 _She nodded and licked her lips._

 _"Yes please, daddy."_

 _Carefully he lifted her up into his arms and placed her onto his lap._

 _"You know I need to take the tainted blood out first," he stated, trying his best to sound neutral._

 _She nodded and tilted her head._

 _"I'm ready."_

 _He wasn't. He hated this. But he was in no position to complain, he had done this to her in the first place. She smiled at him when his fangs came out. He tried to think about anything else when he bit her; he had to practically drain her. Again. She held still the whole time and didn't make a sound. Felix stayed back and stared at his sister with a blank expression. Elijah didn't still fully understand the dynamics of their relationship, it wasn't as simple as it seemed._

 _If he had understood correctly, Safie had basically raised Felix and made sacrifices to look after him. Elijah's guess was that the boy must have had some mental issues when he had been a human, becoming a vampire didn't automatically make anyone so…unstable. He wasn't sure how much Safie was able to restrain her brother, if she was willing to do that at all. She was always pampering him, like he would have been a small child. Finally Elijah was finished, he raised his head and quickly bit his wrist. Safie drank greedily; she didn't stop before Elijah pulled his wrist gently away._

 _"Better?" he asked._

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes. Thank you, daddy."_

 _She kissed his cheek before he helped her back in the bed._

 _"Do you want to sleep?" he asked, suspecting that they had stayed up the whole night again, just like most young vampires. Besides, they didn't have a daylight ring and he wasn't planning to give them one any time soon._

 _"Yes, we're tired."_

 _Felix lied down beside her right after Elijah had stood up._

 _"What story do you want to hear?" Safie asked and touched her brother's hair. Felix didn't say anything, he never did, he simply looked at her. "That one? Sure."_

 _"Sleep well," Elijah murmured and headed towards the door._

 _"Thank you, daddy," Safie replied smiling._

 _He stopped for a moment before closing the door and glanced at the two children. His children. They were his responsibility for the next…forever. That was a comforting thought. He knew that he would never be able to fix what he had done to them, but he would at least do his best to look after them. It didn't change anything, but he owed them that much._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not continuing sooner, I finally found my inspiration. Here's finally the next chapter. This starts in the beginning of season 2, but there are some changes, for example Kol didn't die.**

* * *

New Orleans

Elijah stared at the fireplace and took a sip out of his glass. The night had been very long, but a part of him wouldn't have wanted to return to the compound. The whole place was like a tomb now; it had been ever since Niklaus had given Hope to Rebekah. Both he and Hayley were suffering; they had lost their newborn child. Not to mention the wolves were now ruling the city and their rings took almost all of Niklaus' strength during every full moon.

Things were bad; Elijah was worried about his brother and Hayley. They however weren't the only ones he was worried about. He bit his bottom lip and looked at his phone. He should call Tara and make sure that everything was alright with Safie and Felix. Trapping them into his house in Georgia wasn't what he had wanted to do, but unfortunately he had needed to teach them a lesson.

They had disobeyed him one time too many, he had needed to make them reconsider their behavior. Especially Felix had been out of control. That wasn't anything new, but Elijah still wasn't going tolerate such behavior. Yet he couldn't deny that he missed those kids. His children. He had been their father for over a century now and he had become very attached to them.

Still none of his family knew about them. The reason for that was very simple. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done; the shame was too much for him to bear. Yes, he had done everything he could to make it up to them, but that didn't make things right. Nothing would. Taking care of them and teaching them was the least he could do. He would never abandon them, no matter what.

 _"No, daddy, please don't leave us here! We'll be good, I promise!"_

Elijah felt a nasty sting as he thought about Safie's teary eyes and pleading voice. He most definitely had a soft spot for her; she knew how to wrap him around her finger. His fragile little Safie. The poor girl had suffered so much. She had never really told him very much about her and Felix's past, but Elijah had been able to read enough between the lines.

They had been orphans and lived with their uncle who had been a violent drunk. Safie had done everything she could to protect her brother. She had taken care of the household chores, but that hadn't been enough. Her uncle had made her to sell her body. Elijah would have most definitely killed the bastard, but Felix had already done that when he had still been a human. The 13-years-old had stabbed their uncle to death with a smile on his face. He enjoyed killing, Elijah had noticed that.

Obviously Elijah didn't like that, but Felix was still his son. Their relationship was much more complicated than Elijah's relationship with Safie, but he had managed to make at least some kind of connection with the boy. Thinking about Felix and Safie made him feel guilty. It had been months since he had last visited them, he had been too occupied with Hayley's pregnancy and all the problems in New Orleans. Right now he couldn't leave Niklaus. Sure Kol and Hayley were here, but Elijah still didn't think that he could leave town at the moment.

Not to mention Kol wasn't exactly reliable, he didn't spend much time in the compound. According to him, the whole place was too depressing these days. He had caused plenty of mayhem after the wolves had taken over and apparently he had no intention to stop. Yet he hadn't left town. Elijah wanted to believe that it was because he wanted to help his family. Deep down Kol did care; he just wasn't able to express that kind of feelings. Speaking of caring… Once again Elijah looked at his phone. He really needed to…

"Elijah?" Kol's voice said, cutting off his thoughts.

Elijah cleared his throat and looked up.

"Yes?"

Kol was smirking at him.

"You have guests."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Guests?"

"Yeah. They're waiting in the courtyard. Nik and I would have gotten rid of them, but… Well, let's just say that they had something very interesting to tell."

Elijah stood up and placed his glass onto the table.

"Who are they?"

"You better come and see for yourself."

Elijah frowned and zoomed to the courtyard. He froze when he saw these "guests". Safie was leaning on Felix; she was shaking and crying blood. Niklaus was standing in front of them, but Elijah barely noticed him.

"Hi, daddy," Safie said weakly and smiled at him. "We're home."

"What… What have you done?"

Felix glared at him as Safie let out a sob.

"Please help me, daddy, I'm sick."

Elijah pressed his lips together and zoomed in front of them. It wasn't difficult to see that she was really sick. She needed his help right away.

"Come here," he stated tensely and supported her by wrapping his arm around her waist. He really wanted to scold her, but first things first. She let out a sigh when he bit her and drank. It had been a while since he has had to do this. Drain her. It hadn't become any easier during the last century. She would have collapsed of he wouldn't have kept her in place, but she was still smiling at him. Quickly he bit his wrist and fed her his blood.

"Thank you," she said after she was finished. "I've missed you, daddy."

Elijah didn't have time to reply when he realized something. Both Niklaus and Kol were staring at him, Safie and Felix. Great.

"So, brother," Niklaus stated after an awkward silence. "Who exactly are they?"


End file.
